1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to closure arrangements and more particularly to a composite lid including a releasable membrane which is heat sealable to and readily peelable from the rim of a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application to the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,393,541; 3,391,846; 3,968,823; 4,013,188.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a composite lid including an outer plastic rim portion and a paperboard central portion, having laminated thereto by a conductive material, a membrane made from non-conductive material and adapted to be heat sealed to, but peelable from, the rim of a container.